Raquel Ervin
History (Submitted by Wunderkind) Raquel Ervin: 1989 - 1997 Raquel Ervin was born in Paris Island, the poorest, most crime-ridden neighborhood in Dakota City. From an early age, she yearned to become a writer just like Toni Morrison, but lacked the motivation to apply herself to her studies due to her struggles at home. Raquel's older sister died after being struck by a stray bullet in a gang war. Raquel's parents divorced soon after, their marriage wasn't strong enough to withstand the loss of their daughter. Raquel Ervin: 1997 - 2003 Raquel ended up living with her mother except for two weekends a month when she would stay with her father. He had married his younger secretary, Ann, who Raquel did not care for. The two soon gave Raquel a younger stepbrother, but Raquel was disgusted to see that her father had given his son more love than he had ever afforded Raquel or her late sister. With a chip on her shoulder and no shortage of father issues, Raquel did what many such youths did, she turned to crime. Raquel Ervin: 2003 Raquel fell into a rough crowd of others with rocky home lives. They were cruel, selfish, and reveled in their law-breaking. Raquel stood out among her new friends. She didn't like being a criminal. Raquel recognized the irony of her noble aspirations and fondness for seeing heroes with fantastical powers on the evening news. Still Raquel never thought she would get a chance to be anything like those caped crusaders on the television so she kept stealing, looting, lying, and conning. One night, Raquel's friends convinced her to join them as they went to rob a warehouse owned by some rich "Uncle Tom". The teens had barely made their way inside when the owner had pulled up in his fancy car. Raquel's friends quickly fled, abandoning Raquel without even warning her of the owner's arrival. Unaware of her friends' departure, Raquel ventured deeper into the warehouse. She soon found the remains of an alien spaceship. Before she realized what she was looking at, a hand grabbed Raquel from behind. This was how Raquel and Augustus Freeman first met. Instead of calling the cops, Augustus tried to lecture Raquel on the error of her ways and she manipulated him into telling her the condensed version of his life story. At the end of this conversation, Augustus told Raquel to run away before he killed her and she did so, only to return an hour later, when she realized he wasn't the killing type. Raquel convinced Augustus to put a halt to his plans of relocating his ship. Instead, Raquel proposed a new idea. She would keep his secret if he became Dakota's hero and give her some of that fancy alien tech from his ship so she could become his sidekick. Raquel was actually shocked into a silent stupor by his agreeing to her demands. While Augustus became "Icon" and fashioned costumes for him and Raquel with the aid of his ship's fabricator, he had to utilize another hero's mechanical expertise to fashion his ship's inertia winder into a harness which Raquel could wear to manipulate kinetic energy. With this harness, Raquel was ready to become "Rocket" - the sassiest sidekick!Network Files: Raquel Ervin 1 Rocket: 2004 -2009 Missing Data Rocket: 2009 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Shortly before Icon was admitted into the Justice League of America, Batman came to Dakota City. After he helped crack a murder case, Bats promised to return soon to help Rocket find her sister's killer. She told him if he didn't, she'd kick his ass until his cape came back in style. Bruce decided to stay in town and solve the case before returning to Gotham. * (Submitted by Gear) Raquel is well known for her liberal views on economic and social issues, which results in frequent political arguments with her conservative partner. She gets along famously with Green Arrow, though. Threat Assessment Resources * Master Parkour Traceuse * Expert Martial Artist * Expert Writer * Inertia Belt ** Force Field ** Inertia Field *** Kinetic Absorption *** Kinetic Blast *** Kinetic Flight *** Kinetic Strength Enhancement ** Inertia-Free Zone * Rocket's Crash Suit * Rocket's Visor Weaknesses * Stubborn to a Fault * Inertia Belt: Vulnerability to Non-Kinetic Attacks * Inertia Belt: Vulnerability to Stealth Attacks * Inertia Belt: Vulnerability to Inertia Field Zone Trivia and Notes Trivia * Rocket joined the Justice League in 2010 nominated by Superman. Notes * Her address is a nod to one of her creator Mark Bright and year of her creation, 1993. * Oracle's supplemental report is a nod to Justice League of America #30. Links and References * Appearances of Raquel Ervin * Character Gallery: Raquel Ervin Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:Second Generation Titans Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Artistry Category:Black Hair Category:African Americans Category:Submitted by Wunderkind Category:Dakotan Category:Writers Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality